Love Letters
by VanillaCokeQueen
Summary: Blair finds a letter that Chuck had wrote to get Blair back. Does he succeed in getting her back? Read on to find out!


Love Letter

**A/N: This story came about when I was looking through a wallpapers app on my iPod. I'll have to post the two wallpapers that inspired me to write this story. I just want Chuck & Blair to get back together so bad! Hopefully they will in the finale, but I'm not holding my breath. Anyway, tell me what you think of this! **

Blair was having the day from hell, first she overslept on the day she had a final in Economics. She got to the class late and almost got an F, until she begged the professor to allow her to take at the end of class, that caused Blair to late for her other classes, Blair thought she would never leave NYU at that point.

While leaving the NYU campus, she knocked over by a group of kids playing Frisbee. Blair quickly got up before they could ask if she was okay. Blair was happy she was going to be leaving NYU, she hated the place, Blair was happy to be going to Columbia, even though a certain 'Basstard' got her in there in the first place. Blair was sure it was an attempt to get her back, Chuck needed to do a bigger job to do that.

Blair limped her way back to the dorm that she was soon to be leaving, when a note fell out of the crack of the door. At first, Blair thought it was for a keg party that one of the lame fraternities was having, like Blair wanted to debase herself by going to one those parties. Blair bent down to pick it up, when she saw it was from Chuck, Blair considered ripping it up and throwing it in the trash, she had nothing to say to him after what he did. But then, Blair decided to give Chuck a second chance by reading the letter, then she could throw it away. Blair sat down on the couch and opened the envelope, tears began to fall from Blair's face. Blair couldn't believe Chuck still felt this way about her, even though Blair didn't feel the same way back.

_Dear Blair,_

_ I know I can say I'm sorry until the words lose the meaning, but I know it's not enough because I hurt you. I can't tell you how hard my life as been; you think that I've been going with my life, but I can't. I haven't slept well because I miss you sleeping next to me. When I first met you, I never imagined that I would have strong feelings for you. I never thought that I would thought that I would have dreams about you or miss being by your side or get butterflies in my stomach when someone mentions your name. When I first met you I never thought that I would love you. When I said I love you, I wasn't doing it to make conversation, I said it to remind you that you were the best thing that had happened to me. Look, I'm going to end this letter, you can throw it in the trash or you can call me. _

_Loved you once_

_love you still_

_always have _

_always will,_

_Chuck _

Blair read the letter over and over again, thinking that her mind made up the very romantic letter that Chuck had so obviously written. She couldn't believe Chuck still felt this way about her, Blair felt terrible after all the nasty things she said about Chuck to everyone else.

Blair grabbed her iPhone and found Chuck's number, she tapped the number and hoped and prayed he would answer, he was Chuck Bass, of course he answer for her. Each ring felt like an entirety, Blair almost gave up until she heard the sweetest voice in the world.

"Blair, you got my letter?" Chuck asked, his voice sounding very small for someone as mighty as he is.

"Yes, I got it, I didn't know you felt this way about me." Blair said, crying.

"I do, Blair, I always have, I just never had the courage to tell you. I was wrong to 'sell' you to Jack to get the Empire back, but I didn't know what else to do, I was desperate. If I had known this would come between us, I wouldn't do it. I know you probably don't believe it, but it's true, Blair, I mean it." Chuck said all the while listening to Blair's tears.

"Blair, are you there?" Chuck asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I'm here, Chuck." Blair said back to Chuck, she missed hearing his voice. Blair missed a lot of things about Chuck. His smile, his sexy body, everything.

"Where are you?" Chuck asked, hoping Blair would come back to him.

"I'm at the dorms, I'll be at your place very quickly." Blair said, quickly getting up to leave. She hung up with Chuck on her phone, and ran like her feet were on fire to the Empire, she wanted to be back with Chuck, she still loved him deep down.

Blair knocked on the door, and Chuck opened it, sure, he looked like he had been through hell, but now things will be okay.

The two embraced for the longest time, it was amazing how their bodies seemed to meld perfectly together, their arms and legs were a perfect fit together.

"Blair, I love you, okay, I'm sorry." Chuck said with his face buried in her hair, smelling her shampoo.

"I love you, Chuck, when I got your letter, I was so mad at you, but when I saw how sweet your letter was, I realized I couldn't be that mad at you, I love you all over again." Blair said, her hands on Chuck's face.

Chuck gave Blair the most passionate kiss, "Blair, I love you. Let's stay together forever."

Blair took him up on that, who knew that a year later they would be married. It seemed like they would never get to this point because they had hurt themselves so much, but now they can look back on the past, together as Chuck & Blair.

**A/N: This story has happy ending, now I know that Chuck won't die, everything feels okay to me. Now, I can't wait for season four to happen. So anyway, what do you think. I have to go do some other things. **


End file.
